realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Material component
Casting a spell often requires that the caster sacrifice some sort of material component. Often, these components are virtually worthless, but some spells, such as spells to reanimate the dead, require material components costing thousands of gold pieces. If a caster is unable to access or use the correct spell component, the spell cannot be cast. Known Material Components *Pinch of wool or similar substance. Daze Sor/Wiz 0/ Brd 0 *A pinch each of powder or sand that is colored red, yellow, and blue. Color Spray Sor/Wiz 1 *Pinch of soot and a few grains of salt. Comprehend Languages Sor/Wiz 1 *A drop of mercury. Floating Disk Sor/Wiz 1 *Pinch of Rotten Meat Horrible Taste Sor/Wiz 1, Drd 1, Rgr 1 *Bit of Horse Hair Mount Sor/Wiz 1 *Pinch of fine sand, rose petals, or a live cricket Sleep Sor/Wiz 1, Brd 1 *A piece of fire-blackened ivory or bone carved in the shape of a segmented worm. Spirit Worm Sor/Wiz 1 *Piece of String and Bit of Wood Unseen Servant Sor/Wiz 1, Brd 1 *Powdered rhubarb leaf and an adder’s stomach. Focus: A dart. Acid Arrow Sor/Wiz 2 *A morsel of food the animal likes. Animal Messenger Brd 2, Drd 2, Rgr 1 *Incense worth at least 25 gp. Focus: A set of marked sticks, bones, or similar tokens of at least 25 gp value. 25gp + 25gp Augury Clr 2 *A few hairs, or a pinch of dung, from a bull. Bull's Strength Clr 2, Drd 2, Pal 2, Sor/Wiz 2, Strength 2 *A pinch of cat fur. Cat's Grace Brd 2, Drd 2, Rgr 2, Sor/Wiz 2 *A shred of raw meat and a splinter of bone. Command Undead Sor/Wiz 2 *Ruby Dust 50 gp Continual Flame Clr 3, Sor/Wiz 2 *Bit of bat fur and either a drop of pitch or a piece of coal. Darkness Sor/Wiz 2, Brd 2, Clr 2 *A vial of holy/unholy water and 25 gp worth (5 pounds) of silver dust 25 gp Consecrate/Desecrate Clr 2 *Miniature hand sculpted from clay. Earthen Grasp Sor/Wiz 2 *A miniature silver ladder. (50 gp) Force Ladder Sor/Wiz 2 *A bit of a weapon or armor that has been used in combat by a fighter of at least 15th level. / Heroics Sor/Wiz 2 *Eyelash encased in a bit of gum arabic Invisibility Sor/Wiz 2, Brd 2 *Miniature Silk Whip Sonic Whip Bard 2 *A pinch of talc and a small sprinkling of powdered silver / See Invisibility Sor/Wiz 2, Brd 3 *Chip of mica. Shatter Sor/Wiz 2, Clr 2, Brd 2 *A drop of bitumen and a live spider, both of which must be eaten by the subject. Spider-climb Sor/Wiz 2, Drd 2 *A square of red cloth Summon Swarm Brd 2, Drd 2, Sor/Wiz 2 *Three small silver hoops, interlocked. Bands of Steel Sor/Wiz 3 *A small horn (for hearing) or a glass eye (for seeing). Clairaudience/Clairvoyance Brd 3, Knowledge 3, Sor/Wiz *Tiny ball of Bat Guano and Sulfur Fireball Sor/Wiz 3 *A small crystal bead Leomund's Tiny Hut Sor/Wiz 3, Brd 3 *Miniature hand sculpted from stone. Stony Grasp Sor/Wiz 3 *A living or dead firefly or glowworm. Undead Torch Sor/Wiz 3 *Black Onyx gem At least 25 gp per Hit Die of the undead Animate Dead Sor/Wiz 4, Clr 3 *A bit of bat fur. Arcane Eye Sor/Wiz 4 *A set of three nut shells. Confusion Brd 3, Sor/Wiz 4, Trickery 4 *A piece of tentacle from a giant octopus or a giant squid.Evard's Black Tentacles Sor/Wiz 4 *A square chip of stone, crushed lime, a few grains of sand, a sprinkling of water, and several splinters of wood. Leomund's Secure Shelter Sor/Wiz 4, Brd 4 *Empty Cocoon Polymorph Sor/Wiz 4 *A pinch of dried, powdered peas combined with powdered animal hoof. Solid Fog and Acid Fog Sor/Wiz 4 and Sor/Wiz6 *Soft Clay Stone Shape Clr 3, Drd 3, Earth 3, Sor/Wiz 4 *Small piece of Phosphorous Wall of Fire Drd 5, Fire 4, Sor/Wiz 4 *Small piece of Quartz or similar rock crystal. Wall of Ice Sor/Wiz 4 *Set of prayer beads (or other prayer device, such as a prayer wheel or prayer book) worth at least 500 gp and Burning Incense >500 gp Atonement Clr 5, Drd 5 *Toadstool, Piece of Cinnabar Breath of the Deep Druid 5 *Holy (or unholy) water and incense. Commune Clr 5 *A very small crystal or glass cone Cone of Cold Sor/Wiz 5, Water 6 *A short piece of fine copper wire. Sending Sor/Wiz 5, Clr 4 *A small block of granite Wall of Stone Clr 5, Drd 6, Earth 5, Sor/Wiz 5 *A pinch of powdered iron or iron filings. Antimagic Field Clr 8, Magic 6, Protection 6, Sor/Wiz 6 *The powder of a crushed black pearl. >500gp Circle of Death Sor/Wiz 6 *Quicksilver and an eyelash of an ogre mage, rakshasa, or similar spell-using creature. *A drop of water (for raise water) or a pinch of dust (for lower water).Control Water Clr 4, Drd 4, Sor/Wiz 6, Water 4 *Quarterstaff which must be a sound limb cut from an ash, oak, or yew, then cured, shaped, carved, and polished. Changestaff Drd 7 *A small piece of bone and a small piece of raw meat. Control Undead Sor/Wiz 7 *A lump of alum soaked in vinegar. Antipathy Drd 9, Sor/Wiz 8 *Flesh and Various Laboratory equipment; Focus: Laboratory Gear 1,000gp + >500gp Focus Clone Sor/Wiz 8 *A jacinth worth at least 1,000 gp, plus a silver bar worth 5 gp for each person to be affected. 1,00gp +5gp per person Astral Projection Clr 9, Sor/Wiz 9, Travel 9 *The shell of an egg. Arcane Focus: A glove of snakeskin. Bigby's Crushing Hand Sor/Wiz 9, Strength 9 *Hummingbird's Feather Foresight Drd 9, Knowledge 9, Sor/Wiz 9 Metamagic Material Components Spellcasters have long noted that various items and materials aid them in spellcasting; hence the material components and focus components that various spells require. Further study has revealed that some rare and exotic items can enhance a whole range of spells. These items have become widely available, and they can be purchased just about anywhere—subject to a community's gold piece limit. The more potent the spell, the more of the material component is necessary to enhance it. You must use a number of “doses” of the component equal to the spell's level (minimum 1) for the component to have any effect. For example, if you wanted to extend a 5th-level abjuration spell with angel down, you would need to use five doses of the component (500 gp value); if you used less than that, the component would be expended with no effect. No more than one type of optional material component can be added to any single spell. If you include a second additional component, only one (chosen randomly) takes effect. Material components that apply a metamagic effect to a spell can't be used in the casting of any spell already affected by a metamagic feat. For example, a stilled mage armor spell can't benefit from angel down, even though the effect applied by angel down is different from the metamagic effect already on the spell. Metamagic Components *Angel Down 100gp Abjuration Extend Spell (2x duration) *Ashes of Power 1250gp Dispel Magic/Break Enchantment Can Roll Twice to dispel and choose better result *Devil's Eye 150gp Divination Heighten Spell (lvl+1) *Dragon's Tear 200gp Fire or mind-affecting Heighten Spell (lvl+1) *Fairy Button 200gp Illusion spell Widen Spell (2x area) *Fairy Dust 100gp Transmutation Extend Spell (2x Duration) *Golden Desert Honey 300gp Summoning Rapid spell (Casting time 1 full action = 1 standard) *Possibility Dust 100gp Creation Extend Spell (2x Duration) *Primal Essence 150gp Anything Replaces normal material components *Serpents Tongue 120gp Enchantment Extend Spell (2x) duration *Singing Shell 200gp With Sonic Descriptor Widen Spell if area, Enlarge Spell if ranged Descriptions *Angel Down: Popular lore has it that this fluffy golden material is reputedly made up of pinfeathers from celestials' wings. In fact, it is pollen gathered from various rare flowers found growing on the Upper Planes. When angel down is used as a component in an abjuration spell, the spell's duration is doubled as if affected by the Extend Spell feat. *Devil's Eye: These small, translucent stones seem a little warm to the touch. They also at least faintly resemble an eye with a vivid red sclera, a white or yellow iris, and a black, catlike pupil. Despite the name, devil's eyes are natural crystals found in volcanic areas, often streambeds or collections of glacial debris. The warm feeling comes from a weak acid that forms on the stone's surface. When a devil's eye is used in a divination spell, the spell's level is increased by one (as if by Heighten Spell). *Dragon's Tear: Reputedly the dried tears of dragons, these irregular little crystals have a milky white color with a faint blue tinge. They are found near mineral springs and volcanic vents (both locales with a decidedly draconic character). When used in any fire or mind-affecting spell, a dragon's tear increases the spell's level by one, as if affected by the Heighten Spell feat. *Fairy Button: These small bits of stone resemble brightly colored mushrooms or flowers. They occur naturally in caverns where the groundwater has the correct mineral content. They get their name from their minuscule size and bright colors—usually red, yellow, green or purple or some variegated combination that includes some or all of those hues. When incorporated into an illusion spell, a fairy button doubles the area of the spell, as if affected by the Widen Spell feat. *Fairy Dust: This fine powder is all but invisible in daylight, but it gleams with a silvery sheen in moonlight. Fey creatures supposedly collect it from newly blossomed wood flowers each spring. In fact, fairy dust is made of the dried and powdered cocoons of certain rare moths that breed in the spring. When used in any transmutation spell, fairy dust doubles the duration of the spell, as if affected by the Extend Spell feat. *Golden Desert Honey: Actually lumps of dried of dried sap from a rare desert tree, this material is a vital ingredient in expensive incenses and perfumes. When used in a summoning spell with a casting time of 1 round, golden desert honey reduces the casting time to 1 standard action, as if affected by the Rapid Spell feat (see Complete Divine). *Possibility Dust: This iridescent gray material is gathered in the depths of the Astral Plane. Planar scholars believe that possibility dust is literally distilled reality that somehow seeps from the Material Plane to the Astral Plane, where it settles as fine dust. This assertion is unproven; however, spellcasters have found the substance useful when attempting to create something out of nothing. When possibility dust is incorporated into any creation spell, the spell's duration doubles, as if affected by the Extend Spell feat. *Primal Essence: This granular material appears as metallic sand, though it actually comes from the Ethereal Plane. Spellcasters have found that they can shape it as part of spellcasting to take on other forms. Unlike other components described here, spells of higher than 1st level don't automatically require multiple units of primal essence. A pinch of primal essence dust can be substituted for any material component (but not a focus) that costs 100 gp or less. Multiple pinches have an additive effect; three pinches, for example, could substitute for the 250 gp of diamond dust required by stoneskin. *Serpents' Tongue: This material resembles dried snake's tongues, hence the name. In fact, it is a mixture of cured tongues of various rare birds and reptiles and the dried stamens of several kinds of tropical flowers. All the ingredients must be painstakingly gathered by hand and carefully mixed in the correct proportions. When used in an enchantment spell, serpent's tongue doubles the spell's duration, as if affected by the Extend Spell feat. *Singing Shell: These little shells resemble miniature conch shells. They come from a rare mollusk found along jungle coastlines. Searching for the shells is time-consuming in the murky water and exposes the gatherer to attack from predators that lurk both in the water and on land. When a singing shell is used in a spell with the sonic descriptor, the spell's area doubles, as if affected by the Widen Spell feat. If the spell doesn't affect an area, its range doubles instead, as if affected by the Enlarge Spell feat. Power Components The horn of the rare red minotaur can be combined with a potent mixture of herbs that can aid in restoring wholeness to the afflicted. So potent is the energy contained in the concoction that a cleric who uses it while casting greater restoration (and uses it up) need not devote any personal power (XP) in order to cast the spell. This variant allows for special rare ingredients (“power components”) to be added to material spell components in place of an XP component. They’re certainly rare, and certainly expensive—ten to twenty times the XP component in gold pieces is a good baseline price. Further, characters may need to consult sages or cast divinations in order to find out what the proper ingredients are. In the same way, special ingredients can substitute for the XP that a character otherwise has to spend to create magic items. This variant works if it makes powerful magic more colorful and if it fits the way you want to portray magic in your campaign. It fails if it means that the only hard control on casting powerful spells and creating magic items (the XP component) slips away, so that such actions become commonplace. Optional material components power components may be used to enhance spells or powers. Power components or optional material components can be used to either replace xp requirements of spells, or enhance their powers. They can either be bought from a rare reagant dealer, or harvested in the wild. If a part is to be harvested off of a creature it must be done sufficiently soon enough to avoid rotting, and the part must be itself preserved via gentle repose or through the use of a similar item. Also, harvesting off of an animal would require an appropriate Profession (Taxidermy), Profession (Butchery) or Profession (Reagant Preperation). Profession (Herbalism) checks also extend to harvesting of plants, or preparing various other types of components. Components work for appropriate divine and arcane spells. Psionics can obtain optional Psionic Foci which work much the same. A successful knowledge (Arcana), or Knowledge (Psionics), on a corpse or plant can determine whether or not the character recognizes it's usefulness as a component or foci. This check recieves a synergy bonus from the appropriate harvesting profession, (Butchery, Taxidermy, Reagent Preperation or craft alchemy). Plant-Based Metamagic Components Some spells, especially druid spells, have mushrooms, herbs, or other metamagic components derived from rare plants carefully grown by experts. These metamagic components, often referred to as “druid-tended” items in Table 5–2, have a potential advantage for PCs because some characters might have the ability to grow and cultivate these plants—thereby saving some money. To grow and harvest a plant-based metamagic component, a character must first sow and tend the seeds, which takes one month per 1,000 gp value (or fraction thereof) of the metamagic component. At the end of that time, the character must make a Profession (herbalist) check (DC 20 + 1 per 1,000 gp value of the metamagic component) in order to harvest the plant successfully. A character can grow multiple metamagic components at a time, but each planting beyond the first one being tended at the same time adds 1 to the DC of all Profession (herbalist) checks made during that time. Alchemical Metamagic Components Alchemy provides another traditional source for metamagic components—there’s a strong fantasy archetype of the wizard concocting powerful substances in his dank laboratory. An entry on Table 5–2 that contains some form of the word “alchemical” is a metamagic component created by the use of the Craft (alchemy) skill. When a character sets out to concoct an alchemical metamagic component, the rules in the Craft skill description on pages 70–71 of the Player’s Handbook apply, except that the calculations are done in gold pieces, not silver pieces. Any new alchemical substance (such as the alchemical dreamwisp dust that is the metamagic component for sleep) and anything alchemically treated or alchemically prepared has a Craft (alchemy) DC of 15. Alchemically distilled metamagic components (for example, see ray of exhaustion) have a DC of 20, and alchemically purified metamagic components (see polymorph any object) have a DC of 25. Planar Metamagic Components Some metamagic components come from places beyond the Material Plane, especially in games where planar travel is common. The planes have exotic substances as well as purer, enhanced versions of common substances, and it makes sense that (for instance) rare soils from the Elemental Plane of Earth might make your move earth spell more potent. Purity is a major consideration for metamagic components of this sort; obtaining one is not simply a matter of going to the appropriate plane and scooping up a handful of stuff. In general, it takes a day of scavenging and a DC 30 Knowledge (the planes) check to find enough of the relevant raw material in its purest form to serve as a metamagic component. Ritual Metamagic Components Some items become metamagic components after they have been prepared during a series of ancient rituals. Performing the entire ritual takes one day for every 500 gp (or fraction thereof) of the value of the metamagic component. At the end of that time, the preparer must make a DC 25 Knowledge (religion) check if the component is for a divine spell or a DC 25 Knowledge (arcana) check if it’s for an arcane spell in order to successfully finish the creation process. Monster Parts A few of the metamagic components listed on Table 5–2 are parts of monsters. Some players want their characters to dissect their slain foes, “harvesting” metamagic components for later use and sale. There’s a fair amount of real-world precedent for the notion that some part of a creature’s power remains in its body after it’s dead. Dozens of realworld cultures have rituals involving animal parts for this very reason. Fantasy literature has a rich tradition of using strange ingredients such as unicorn horns and dragon scales to accomplish great feats of magic. But harvesting monster parts is not without its problems. If your characters are interested in doing some monster part harvesting themselves, it takes 10 minutes and a DC 15 Profession (taxidermy) check to carefully remove the relevant part, then 1 hour and a DC 20 Profession (taxidermy) check to preserve it so it won’t rot or otherwise deteriorate. The embalming materials themselves cost one-tenth of the market price of the finished metamagic component. Unless you use gentle repose, the monster’s body deteriorates enough after 15 minutes that you can’t get a metamagic component from it. With some monsters, it’s obvious how many of a particular part they have—a beholder has only one central eye that can be used for a greater prying eyes metamagic component. As a general rule, one monster provides enough substance for a single casting of the relevant spell (such as the dire bat fur needed for arcane eye or the chimera scales needed for obscure object). In some cases, the number of parts that can be obtained from one creature is obvious by the nature of the monster (one minotaur can supply enough metamagic components for two castings of maze, and each of a gorgon’s four hooves can be used for separate castings of acid fog). If the number of parts obtained is not obvious or doesn’t necessarily follow the general rule, assume that one monster can provide up to 1d4 separate parts that are suitable for metamagic components. List of Power Components *Acid fog Extended Powdered gorgon hoof 940 gp *Acid splash Enlarged Rare toad skin 20 gp *Aid Extended Specially consecrated water 340 gp *Air walk Quickened Stoppered vial of elemental air 3,500 gp *Alarm Widened Rare chalk 1,000 gp *Align weapon Quickened Weapon with +1 enhancement bonus 2,300 gp *Alter self Silent and stilled Mirror with silver filigree 830 gp *Analyze dweomer Enlarged Herbs sprinkled on tindertwig 940 gp *Animal growth Extended Albino stag horn 790 gp *Animal messenger Extended Miniscule collar with golden bell 340 gp *Animal shapes Extended Rare variety of mistletoe 1,200 gp *Animate dead Silent Blood onyx 570 gp *Animate objects Enlarged Gold-spun marionette strings 940 gp *Animate plants Silent Rare uprooted sapling 1,100 gp *Animate rope Enlarged Brass thread 190 gp *Antilife shell Widened Skull with graven runes 3,300 gp *Antimagic fi eld Widened Cold iron fi lings 3,700 *Antipathy Extended Alum soaked in ancient blood 1,200 gp *Antiplant shell Extended Rare oils 640 gp *Arcane eye Silent Dire bat fur 640 gp *Arcane lock Quickened Platinum dust 2,300 gp *Arcane mark Silent Rare paints 20 gp *Arcane sight Extended Ground quartz 790 gp *Greater arcane sight Extended Ground quartz 1,100 gp *Awaken Empowered Specially prepared otyugh dung 1,700 gp Baleful polymorph Enlarged Miniature silver cage 790 gp Bane Silent Miniature clay mask 190 gp Barkskin Extended Heartwood of venerable oak 340 gp Bear’s endurance Extended Distilled alcohol 340 gp Mass bear’s endurance Extended Distilled alcohol 940 gp Bestow curse Heightened +1 Eye of fi renewt 720 gp Bigby’s clenched fi st Stilled Ornate gold knuckles 1,200 gp Bigby’s crushing hand Stilled Ornate platinum knuckles 1,400 gp Bigby’s forceful hand Stilled Ornate bronze knuckles 940 gp Bigby’s grasping hand Stilled Ornate silver knuckles 1,100 gp Bigby’s interposing hand Stilled Ornate brass knuckles 790 gp Blade barrier Empowered Slashing weapon with +1 enhancement bonus 2,300 gp Blasphemy Heightened +2 Specially prepared feather of an archon’s wing 3,100 gp Bull’s strength Extended Adamantine powder 340 gp Mass bull’s strength Extended Adamantine powder 940 gp Cat’s grace Extended Vial of quicksilver 340 gp Mass cat’s grace Extended Vial of quicksilver 940 gp Cause fear Empowered Ancient bones ground to powder 700 gp Chain lightning Maximized Fist-sized chunk of magnetic stone 4,350 gp Changestaff Extended +1 quarterstaff 2,301 gp Chaos hammer Empowered Protoplasm from Limbo 1,900 gp Charm animal Silent Masterwork whip 301 gp Charm monster Quickened Garnets 4,600 gp Mass charm monster Silent Garnets 1,600 gp Charm person Stilled Rare oils 250 gp Chill metal Extended Glacial spring water 450 gp Chill touch Empowered Gauntlet made of bone 700 gp Circle of death Widened Powder of crushed black pearl 4,850 gp Clairaudience/clairvoyance Extended Quartz 650 gp Cloak of chaos Extended Shield with +1 enhancement bonus 1,153 gp Clone — — — Cloudkill Heightened +2 Distilled chlorine 2,300 gp Color spray Silent and stilled Crushed rubies, diamonds, and sapphires 700 gp Command Heightened +3 Carved ivory mask 1,350 gp Greater command Extended Carved ivory mask 1,350 gp Command plants Heightened +2 Alchemical defoliant 1,900 gp Command undead Extended Ritually defaced holy symbol of good deity 450 gp Commune — — — Commune with nature Widened (see spell text) Runic map of area 3,750 gp Comprehend languages Extended Foreign lexicon 250 gp Cone of cold Heightened +1 Cone of carved quartz 1,050 gp Confusion Widened Nutshells from treant 3,150 gp Lesser confusion Extended Nutshell from druid-tended beech 250 gp Consecrate Extended Holy water and gold dust 450 gp Contact other plane — — — Contagion Silent Skull of animal that died from disease 750 gp Contingency Extended Rakshasa hide 1,250 gp Continual fl ame Heightened +1 Ruby dust 500 gp Control plants Extended Alchemical defoliant 1,650 gp Control undead Heightened +2 Carved bone mask 3,100 gp Control water Extended Water from the briny deep or sand from the trackless desert 850 gp Control weather Extended Crystal sphere 1,450 gp Control winds Heightened +2 Bottled smoke from Elemental Plane of Air 2,300 gp Create food and water — — — Create greater undead — — — Create undead — — — Create water — — — Creeping doom Extended Rare jungle centipedes 1,450 gp Crushing despair Widened Couatl tears 3,150 gp Cure critical wounds Empowered Alchemical salve 1,900 gp Mass cure critical wounds Empowered Copper loop from Positive Energy Plane 3,900 gp Cure light wounds Empowered Alchemical salve 700 gp Mass cure light wounds Empowered Copper loop from Positive Energy Plane 2,300 gp Cure minor wounds Quickened Alchemical salve 1,375 gp Cure moderate wounds Empowered Alchemical salve 1,100 gp Mass cure moderate wounds Empowered Copper loop from Positive Energy Plane 2,700 gp Cure serious wounds Empowered Alchemical salve 1,500 gp Mass cure serious wounds Empowered Copper loop from Positive Energy Plane 3,100 gp Curse water — — — Dancing lights Extended Anarchic fi refl ies from Limbo 25 gp Darkness Silent Coal mined and kept in total darkness 450 gp Darkvision Extended Agate 450 gp Daylight Silent and stilled Alchemical polish 1,500 gp Daze Extended Wool from satyr-tended sheep 25 gp Daze monster Quickened Umber hulk mandible 3,000 gp Death knell Heightened +3 Runic funerary blessings 1,950 gp Death ward Extended Henna, which tattoos creature touched 850 gp Deathwatch Widened Black crystal lenses 1,350 gp Deep slumber Heightened +2 Alchemical dreamwisp dust 1,500 gp Deeper darkness Silent Oil extracted and kept in total darkness 650 gp Delay poison Extended Specially prepared armadillo scales 450 gp Delayed blast fi reball Extended Fire opal 1,450 gp Demand Heightened +1 Gold wire and small part of the subject 1,850 gp Desecrate Extended Unholy water and gold dust 450 gp Destruction Silent and stilled Holy or unholy symbol marked with anathema 4,400 gp Detect animals or plants Enlarged Five +1 arrows 235 gp Detect chaos Silent and stilled Ground glass lens 700 gp Detect evil Silent and stilled Ground glass lens 700 gp Detect good Silent and stilled Ground glass lens 700 gp Detect law Silent and stilled Ground glass lens 700 gp Detect magic Silent and stilled Short cold iron rod 275 gp Detect poison Enlarged Specially prepared snake tongue 25 gp Detect scrying Widened Jewel-studded domino mask 3,150 gp Detect secret doors Extended Tangle of copper and silver wires 250 gp Detect snares and pits Extended Darkwood divining rod 250 gp Detect thoughts Heightened +2 Platinum disc 1,100 gp Detect undead Extended Specially prepared jawless skull 250 gp Dictum Heightened +2 Specially prepared protoplasm of a chaos beast 3,100 gp Dimension door Quickened Gold ore mined from Astral Plane 4,600 gp Dimensional anchor Extended Rune-engraved miniature anchor 850 gp Dimensional lock Widened Adamantine weapon varies Diminish plants Enlarged Masterwork pruning shears 650 gp Discern lies Enlarged Set of golden scales 850 gp Discern location — — — Disguise self Extended Masterwork greasepaint 250 gp Disintegrate Empowered Trapped voidstone 3,100 gp Dismissal Heightened +2 Specially blessed holy symbol 2,100 gp Dispel chaos Quickened Sapphire 5,400 gp Dispel evil Quickened Diamond 5,400 gp Dispel good Quickened Black opal 5,400 gp Dispel law Quickened Yellow corundum 5,400 gp Dispel magic Widened Cold iron statuette 2,550 gp Greater dispel magic Widened Cold iron statuette 4,350 gp Displacement Extended Specially prepared displacer beast teeth 650 gp Disrupt undead Enlarged Dirt from hallowed grave 25 gp Disrupting weapon Extended Whetstone made from tombstone 1,050 gp Divination — — — Divine favor Extended Calligraphic scriptures 250 gp Divine power Silent and stilled Holy symbol made of platinum and gems 1,900 gp Dominate animal Enlarged Adamantine collar 650 gp Dominate monster Enlarged Emerald-studded adamantine collar 1,850 gp Dominate person Quickened Sapphire-studded adamantine collar 5,400 gp Doom Heightened +2 Carved doll 700 gp Drawmij’s instant summons — — — Dream — — — Eagle’s splendor Extended Emerald 450 gp Mass eagle’s splendor Extended Emerald 1,250 gp Earthquake Widened White granite from Elemental Plane of Earth 5,550 gp Elemental swarm Empowered Rare incense (air), alchemical liquids (water), 3,900 gp gems (fi re), or mithral ore (earth) Endure elements Extended Potion of cure moderate wounds 300 gp Energy drain Empowered Specially prepared vampire’s skull 3,900 gp Enervation Empowered Specially prepared wight’s skull 1,900 gp Enlarge person Extended Rare druid-tended beans 250 gp Mass enlarge person Extended Rare druid-tended berries 850 gp Entangle Widened Alchemical fertilizer 1,350 gp Enthrall Heightened +2 Golden fi gurines 1,100 gp Entropic shield Quickened Finely engraved platinum dice 2,200 gp Erase Enlarged Rubber plant sap 250 gp Ethereal jaunt Extended Chunk of ethereal solid 1,450 gp Etherealness Extended Figurine carved from ethereal solid 1,850 gp Evard’s black tentacles Widened Nightcrawler essence 3,150 gp Expeditious retreat Extended Rare peppers 250 gp Explosive runes Heightened +3 Rare pigments 2,550 gp Eyebite Extended Specially prepared beholder eyestalk 1,250 gp Fabricate — — — Faerie fi re Widened Druid-tended mushrooms 1,350 gp False life Extended Rare alcohol 450 gp False vision Widened Ground jade dust 4,000 gp Fear Heightened +2 Pinfeather from giant eagle 1,900 gp Feather fall Enlarged Down from black goose 250 gp Feeblemind Heightened +2 Polished obsidian spheres 2,300 gp Find the path Extended Bracelet of lodestone 1,250 gp Find traps Extended Golden magnifying glass 450 gp Finger of death Enlarged Specially embalmed fi nger 1,450 gp Fire seeds Empowered Druid-tended acorns or berries 2,700 gp Fire shield (either version) Extended Alchemically prepared phosphorus 1,900 gp Fire storm Maximized Cooled lava from erupting volcano 7,000 gp Fire trap Heightened +3 Gold dust 1,975 gp Fireball Widened Fire opal 1,900 gp Flame arrow Empowered Carved fl int arrowhead 1,500 gp Flame blade Extended Masterwork scimitar 315 gp Flame strike Empowered Brimstone from Elemental Plane of Fire 2,300 gp Flaming sphere Enlarged Powdered cold iron 450 gp Flare Silent Powdered magnesium 25 gp Flesh to stone Heighten +2 Medusa head-snake 2,700 gp Fly Extended Feather from albino falcon 650 gp Fog cloud Quickened Cloudy diamonds 3,000 gp Forbiddance Empowered Holy water and rare incenses 4,200 gp plus 1,500 gp per 60 ft. cube Forcecage Enlarged Ruby dust 3,000 gp Foresight Extended A celestial hummingbird’s feather 1,850 gp Fox’s cunning Extended Garnet 450 gp Mass fox’s cunning Extended Garnet 1,250 gp Freedom Stilled Salve of slipperiness 1,000 gp Freedom of movement Stilled Salve of slipperiness 1,000 gp Gaseous form Stilled Bottled smoke from a volcano’s crater 650 gp Gate Quickened Black pearl 8,600 gp Geas/quest Extended Golden armband 850 gp Lesser geas Extended Jeweled armband 1,250 gp Gentle repose Extended Embalming fl uid 550 gp Ghost sound Heightened +2 Wax from sacred candle 275 gp Ghoul touch Extended Earth from a ghast’s lair 450 gp Giant vermin Extended Rare insect parts 850 gp Glibness Stilled Fancy liquor 650 gp Glitterdust Widened Ground topaz 1,950 gp Globe of invulnerability Widened Pearls 3,150 gp Lesser globe of invulnerability Widened Pearls 4,350 gp Glyph of warding Heightened +2 Incense and powdered diamond 1,700 gp Greater glyph of warding Heightened +2 Incense and powdered diamond 3,100 gp Goodberry Empowered Treant sap 700 gp Good hope Extended Engraved brass torc 650 gp Grease Enlarged Rind of a boar 250 gp Guards and wards Heightened +1 Rare incense 1,450 gp Guidance Extended Book of prayers 25 gp Gust of wind Widened Elaborate lacquered fan 1,950 gp Hallow Widened Herbs, oils, and incense 4,750 gp plus extra for spell Hallucinatory terrain Heightened +3 Twigs and plants from Arborea 3,150 gp Halt undead Heightened +2 Abyssal sulfur 1,500 gp Harm Heightened +1 Heart carved from onyx 1,250 gp Haste Extended Rare coffee beans 850 gp Heal Heightened +1 Heart carved from alabaster 1,250 gp Mass heal Heightened +1 Heart carved from alabaster 1,850 gp Heal mount Quickened Alchemical salve 3,800 gp Heat metal Extended Mithral forge dross 450 gp Helping hand Enlarged Ivory carving of hand 650 gp Heroes’ feast Extended Rare spices 1,250 gp Heroism Extended Fine brandy 650 gp Greater heroism Extended Fine whiskey 1,250 gp Hide from animals Extended Stitched velvet blindfold 250 gp Hide from undead Heightened +3 Embroidered silk shawl 1,350 gp Hold animal Heightened +2 Decorative steel gauntlet 1,100 gp Hold monster Heightened +2 Engraved rod of cold iron 2,300 gp Mass hold monster Heightened +2 Engraved rod of cold iron 3,900 gp Hold person Heightened +2 Engraved ingot of cold iron 1,100 gp Mass hold person Heightened +2 Engraved ingot of cold iron 3,100 gp Hold portal Quickened Ebony key 2,200 gp Holy aura Extended Shield with +1 enhancement bonus 1,153 gp Holy smite Empowered Spring water from Elysium 1,900 gp Holy sword Extended Sacred candles 850 gp Holy word Heightened +2 Specially prepared fi end’s tail 3,100 gp Horrid wilting Empowered Sponge from Elemental Plane of Water 3,500 gp Hypnotic pattern Heightened +2 Stick of incense 1,100 gp Hypnotism Silent and stilled Golden medallion 700 gp Ice storm Extended Ivory stick with engraved snowfl ake pattern 850 gp Identify — — — Illusory script Heightened +4 Rare inks 3,850 gp Illusory wall Heightened +2 Sunrod and ground glass lenses 1,900 gp Imbue with spell ability — — — Implosion Extended Glass statuette 1,850 gp Imprisonment Heightened +2 Carved jade sphere 3,900 gp Incendiary cloud Extended Bottled brimstone and sea mist 1,650 gp Inflict critical wounds Maximized Obsidian holy symbol 3,150 gp Mass inflict critical wounds Maximized Obsidian holy symbol 5,550 gp Inflict light wounds Maximized Obsidian holy symbol 1,350 gp Mass inflict light wounds Maximized Obsidian holy symbol 3,750 gp Inflict minor wounds Quickened Obsidian holy symbol 1,375 gp Inflict moderate wounds Maximized Obsidian holy symbol 1,950 gp Mass inflict moderate wounds Maximized Obsidian holy symbol 4,350 gp Inflict serious wounds Maximized Obsidian holy symbol 2,550 gp Mass infl ict serious wounds Maximized Obsidian holy symbol 4,950 gp Insanity Heightened +1 Distilled water from Limbo 1,450 gp Insect plague Extended Crooked staff with carved runes 1,050 gp Invisibility Extended Janni eyelash 450 gp Greater invisibility Extended Djinni eyelash 850 gp Mass invisibility Extended Efreeti eyelash 1,450 gp Invisibility purge Extended Crystal prism 650 gp Iron body Extended Articulated iron doll 1,650 gp Ironwood Extended Darkwood shaped into the object’s form varies Jump Quickened Mithral springs 2,200 gp Keen edge Extended Whetstone with pyrite veins running through it 650 gp Knock Silent Golden key 450 gp Know direction — — — Legend lore — — — Leomund’s secret chest Extended Net made of ethereal solid 1,050 gp Leomund’s secure shelter Extended Miniscule model of cottage 850 gp Leomund’s tiny hut Extended Necklace of crystal beads 650 gp Leomund’s trap — — — Levitate Enlarged Loop of manticore hide 250 gp Light Silent Phosphorescent moss 25 gp Lightning bolt Widened Blue dragon scales 2,550 gp Limited wish — — — Liveoak Extended Alchemical fertilizer 1,250 gp Locate creature Enlarged Specially tanned hellhound fur 850 gp Locate object Enlarged Forked twig of darkwood 450 gp Longstrider Extended Cobblestone from ancient hippodrome 250 gp Lullaby Widened Fancy resin 725 gp Mage armor Extended Links of mithral chain 250 gp Mage hand Enlarged Monkey’s paw 25 gp Magic circle against chaos Widened Specially prepared holy symbol 2,550 gp Magic circle against evil Widened Specially prepared holy symbol 2,550 gp Magic circle against good Widened Specially prepared holy symbol 2,550 gp Magic circle against law Widened Specially prepared holy symbol 2,550 gp Magic fang Extended Specially prepared shark tooth 250 gp Greater magic fang Extended Specially prepared dire shark tooth 650 gp Magic jar Extended Gem or crystal 1,100 gp Magic missile Empowered Two +3 arrows 734 gp Magic mouth — — — Magic stone Empowered Colorful marbles 700 gp Magic vestment Extended Embroidered sash 650 gp Magic weapon Extended Alchemically distilled blood 250 gp Greater magic weapon Extended Alchemically purifi ed blood 750 gp Major creation Extended Phasm essence 1,050 gp Major image Heightened +2 Rare pigments 1,500 gp Make whole Enlarged Alchemical adhesive 450 gp Mark of justice — — — Maze Enlarged Engraved minotaur horn 1,650 gp Meld into stone Extended Carved stone fi gurine 650 gp Melf’s acid arrow Empowered Four masterwork darts 1,200 gp Mending Enlarged Alchemical adhesive 25 gp Message Enlarged Calligraphic inscriptions on vellum 25 gp Meteor swarm Maximized Chunk of meteorite 8,600 gp Mind blank Extended Malachite-studded headband 1,650 gp Mind fog Heightened +3 Specially prepared mind flayer tentacle 3,750 gp Minor creation Extended Roper sap 850 gp Minor image Heightened +2 Rare pigments 1,100 gp Miracle — — — Mirage arcana Heightened +3 Mirror silvered in Bytopia 3,750 gp Mirror image Extended Miniscule dolls of yourself 450 gp Misdirection Heightened +2 Gold wire bent into a creature’s silhouette 1,100 gp Mislead Heightened +1 Fancy marionette 1,250 gp Modify memory Heightened +2 Alchemical smelling salts 1,900 gp Moment of prescience Quickened Fine Elysian wine 7,800 gp Mordenkainen’s disjunction Enlarged and widened Trapped voidstone 8,600 gp Mordenkainen’s faithful hound Extended Specially prepared blink dog teeth 1,050 gp Mordenkainen’s lucubration Quickened Ruby ring 6,200 gp Mordenkainen’s magnifi cent Extended Miniature portal 1,465 gp mansion Mordenkainen’s private Extended Trapped fog from Plane of Shadow 1,050 gp sanctum Mount Quickened Specially prepared hair from pegasus or nightmare 2,200 gp Move earth Enlarged Rare soils from Elemental Plane of Earth 1,250 gp Neutralize poison Extended Specially prepared yuan-ti tongue 750 gp Nightmare Heightened +2 Rare spices 2,300 gp Nondetection Extended Carved ebony lattice 700 gp Nystul’s magic aura Heightened +3 Amethyst necklace 1,350 gp Obscure object Extended Chimera scales 550 gp Obscuring mist Extended Silver chalice 250 gp Open/close Enlarged Silver key 25 gp Order’s wrath Empowered Gear cog from Mechanus 1,900 gp Otiluke’s freezing sphere Empowered Crystal sphere 2,700 gp Otiluke’s resilient sphere Enlarged Crystal sphere 850 gp Otiluke’s telekinetic sphere Enlarged Crystal sphere 1,650 gp Otto’s irresistible dance Silent Embroidered shoes with gold buttons 1,650 gp Overland fl ight Extended Specially prepared dragon wing-hide 1,050 gp Owl’s wisdom Extended Opal 450 gp Mass owl’s wisdom Extended Opal 1,250 gp Passwall Extended Golden miniature shovel 1,050 gp Pass without trace Extended Cloak of feathers 250 gp Permanency — — — Permanent image Heightened +2 Rare pigments 2,700 gp Persistent image Heightened +2 Rare pigments 2,300 gp Phantasmal killer Heightened +1 Nightmarish etchings 850 gp Phantom steed Extended Platinum horseshoe 650 gp Phase door Silent Jasper-studded key 1,450 gp Planar ally — — — Greater planar ally — — — Lesser planar ally — — — Planar binding Heightened +2 Silver fi ligree around magic circle 2,700 gp Greater planar binding Heightened +2 Gold fi ligree around magic circle 3,500 gp Lesser planar binding Heightened +2 Copper fi ligree around magic circle 2,300 gp Plane shift Quickened Silk mantle with moonstones 6,200 gp Plant growth Enlarged Alchemically treated seeds 650 gp Poison Maximized Wyvern poison 3,000 gp Polar ray Enlarged Pale sapphire 1,650 gp Polymorph Extended Druid-tended silkworm cocoon 850 gp Polymorph any object Extended Alchemically purifi ed mercury 1,650 gp Power word blind Enlarged Corundum 1,450 gp Power word kill Enlarged Corundum 1,850 gp Power word stun Enlarged Corundum 1,650 gp Prayer Widened Blessed scriptures on vellum 2,550 gp Prestidigitation Enlarged White silk gloves 25 gp Prismatic sphere Heightened +2 Diamonds 3,900 gp Prismatic spray Heightened +2 Diamonds 3,100 gp Prismatic wall Heightened +2 Diamonds 3,500 gp Produce fl ame Silent Ring carved from fl int 250 gp Programmed image Heightened +2 Rare pigments 2,700 gp Project image Extended Distorted mirror 1,450 gp Protection from arrows Extended Piece of bulette hide 450 gp Protection from chaos Extended Powdered platinum 250 gp Protection from energy Extended Spinels of red (fi re), black (acid), green (sonic), 650 gp blue (electricity), or white (cold) Protection from evil Extended Powdered platinum 250 gp Protection from good Extended Powdered platinum 250 gp Protection from law Extended Powdered platinum 250 gp Protection from spells Extended Crushed diamond 2,150 gp Prying eyes Enlarged Specially prepared beholder eyestalk 1,050 gp Greater prying eyes Enlarged Specially prepared beholder center eye 1,650 gp Purify food and drink — — — Pyrotechnics Heightened +2 Fire source and alchemical accelerants 1,100 gp Quench Enlarged Water from the extraplanar River Oceanus 650 gp Rage Extended Fine mead 650 gp Rainbow pattern Heightened +2 Smoky quartz prism 1,900 gp Raise dead — — — Rary’s mnemonic enhancer — — — Rary’s telepathic bond Extended Dragon eggshells 1,050 gp Ray of enfeeblement Enlarged Ceremonial electrum dagger 250 gp Ray of exhaustion Heightened +1 Alchemically distilled perspiration 650 gp Ray of frost Enlarged White marble carved in icicle shape 25 gp Read magic Extended Mineral prism 25 gp Reduce animal Heightened +3 Topaz-studded links of iron 1,950 gp Reduce person Heightened +3 Turquoise-studded links of iron 1,350 gp Mass reduce person Heightened +3 Turquoise-studded links of iron 3,150 gp Refuge — — — Regenerate Empowered Specially prepared troll blood 3,500 gp Reincarnate — — — Remove blindness/deafness Silent Pearl-studded circlet 650 gp Remove curse — — — Remove disease — — — Remove fear Extended Alchemically prepared war paint 250 gp Remove paralysis Enlarged Burning incense 450 gp Repel metal or stone Widened Druid-tended sapling 5,550 gp Repel vermin Widened Rare snakeskin 3,150 gp Repel wood Widened Miniature jeweled lantern 4,350 gp Repulsion Widened Alchemical-ink tattoo (temporary) 4,700 gp Resistance Extended Silk cloak 25 gp Resist energy Extended Spinel of red (fi re), black (acid), green (sonic), 450 gp blue (electricity), or white (cold) Restoration — — — Greater restoration — — — Lesser restoration Empowered Alchemical balm 1,100 gp Resurrection — — — Reverse gravity Quickened Lodestone mined in Pandemonium 7,400 gp Righteous might Extended Ritually prepared holy symbol 1,050 gp Rope trick Extended Rope braided from spider silk 450 gp Rusting grasp Empowered Ornate mithral gauntlet 1,900 gp Sanctuary Heightened +2 Jasper necklace 700 gp Scare Extended Ritually prepared bone from corporeal undead 450 gp Scintillating pattern Widened Pearlescent prism 5,550 gp Scorching ray Empowered Ruby from Elemental Plane of Fire 1,100 gp Screen Heightened +2 Embroidered gauze scrim 3,500 gp Scrying Heightened +3 Alchemically purifi ed nitric acid 3,150 gp Greater scrying Heightened +2 Alchemically purifi ed nitric acid 3,100 gp Sculpt sound Enlarged Rare clay 650 gp Searing light Maximized Yellow topaz 2,550 gp Secret page — — — See invisibility Extended Powdered turquoise 450 gp Seeming Heightened +2 Coral fi gurines 2,300 gp Sending — — — Sepia snake sigil Heightened +2 Powdered amber 2,000 gp Sequester Extended Alchemical ointment 1,450 gp Shades Heightened +1 Pearl from Plane of Shadow 1,850 gp Shadow conjuration Heightened +1 Pearl from Plane of Shadow 850 gp Greater shadow conjuration Heightened +1 Pearl from Plane of Shadow 1,450 gp Shadow evocation Heightened +1 Diamond from Plane of Shadow 1,050 gp Greater shadow evocation Heightened +1 Diamond from Plane of Shadow 1,650 gp Shadow walk Extended Black tourmaline 1,250 gp Shambler Empowered Rare herbs 3,900 gp Shapechange Extended Aquamarine circlet 1,850 gp Shatter Widened Carved crystal cubes 1,950 gp Shield Quickened Jeweled bracelet 2,200 gp Shield of faith Extended Ritually prepared parchment 250 gp Shield of law Extended Shield with +1 enhancement bonus 1,153 gp Shield other Enlarged Two emerald and platinum rings 550 gp Shillelagh Extended Druid-tended oak club or quarterstaff 250 gp Shocking grasp Maximized Ornate electrum gauntlet 1,350 gp Shout Widened Ornate platinum gong 3,150 gp Greater shout Widened Ornate platinum trumpet 5,550 gp Shrink item Extended Alchemically purifi ed mica 650 gp Silence Silent Silver mask 450 gp Silent image Heightened +2 Rare pigments 700 gp Simulacrum — — — Slay living Heightened +3 Obsidian headpiece 3,750 gp Sleep Heightened +2 Alchemical dreamwisp dust 700 gp Sleet storm Extended Hollow ivory bottle 650 gp Slow Heightened +2 Liquid amber 1,500 gp Snare — — — Soften earth and stone Enlarged Specially prepared mud from Hades 450 gp Solid fog Quickened Cloudy diamonds 4,600 gp Song of discord Widened Rune-carved conch shell 3,750 gp Soul bind — — — Sound burst Heightened +1 Bone whistle 450 gp Speak with animals Extended Animal mask 250 gp Speak with dead Heightened +3 Golden caduceus 2,550 gp Speak with plants Extended Jade-studded mask 650 gp Spectral hand Enlarged Phosphor-limned glove 450 gp Spell immunity Extended Moonstone 850 gp Greater spell immunity Extended Moonstone 1,650 gp Spell resistance Extended Rakshasa claw 1,050 gp Spellstaff — — — Spell turning Empowered Zircon 3,100 gp Spider climb Extended Drider fur 450 gp Spike growth Heightened +2 Carved basalt dagger 1,500 gp Spike stones Heightened +2 Carved obsidian dagger 1,900 gp Spiritual weapon Enlarged Masterwork version of weapon varies Statue Extended Limestone fi gurine 1,450 gp Status Extended Electrum headband 450 gp Stinking cloud Empowered Sulfur from Elemental Plane of Fire 1,500 gp Stone shape — — — Stoneskin Extended Diamond dust 1,300 gp Stone tell Extended Stone mask 1,250 gp Stone to fl esh — — — Storm of vengeance Empowered Heartwood from oak split by lightning 3,900 gp Suggestion Heightened +2 Druid-tended honey 1,500 gp Mass suggestion Heightened +2 Druid-tended honey 2,700 gp Summon instrument — — — Summon monster I Extended Pearl 250 gp Summon monster II Empowered Pearl 1,100 gp Summon monster III Empowered Pearl 1,500 gp Summon monster IV Empowered Pearl 1,900 gp Summon monster V Empowered Pearl 2,300 gp Summon monster VI Empowered Pearl 2,700 gp Summon monster VII Empowered Pearl 3,100 gp Summon monster VIII Empowered Pearl 3,500 gp Summon monster IX Empowered Pearl 3,900 gp Summon nature’s ally I Extended Druid-tended mistletoe 250 gp Summon nature’s ally II Empowered Druid-tended mistletoe 1,100 gp Summon nature’s ally III Empowered Druid-tended mistletoe 1,500 gp Summon nature’s ally IV Empowered Druid-tended mistletoe 1,900 gp Summon nature’s ally V Empowered Druid-tended mistletoe 2,300 gp Summon nature’s ally VI Empowered Druid-tended mistletoe 2,700 gp Summon nature’s ally VII Empowered Druid-tended mistletoe 3,100 gp Summon nature’s ally VIII Empowered Druid-tended mistletoe 3,500 gp Summon nature’s ally IX Empowered Druid-tended mistletoe 3,900 gp Summon swarm Extended Rune-embroidered red cloth 450 gp Sunbeam Widened Javelin with phosphorus runes 4,950 gp Sunburst Widened Sunstone carved into graven image 5,550 gp Symbol of death Heightened +2 Powdered diamond and opal 13,500 gp Symbol of fear Heightened +2 Powdered diamond and opal 3,700 gp Symbol of insanity Heightened +2 Powdered diamond and opal 8,500 gp Symbol of pain Heightened +2 Powdered diamond and opal 3,300 gp Symbol of persuasion Heightened +2 Powdered diamond and opal 7,700 gp Symbol of sleep Heightened +2 Powdered diamond and opal 3,300 gp Symbol of stunning Heightened +2 Powdered diamond and opal 8,100 gp Symbol of weakness Heightened +2 Powdered diamond and opal 8,100 gp Sympathetic vibration Extended Set of masterwork tuning forks 1,250 gp Sympathy Extended Crushed pearls 2,150 gp Tasha’s hideous laughter Enlarged Masterwork greasepaint 450 gp Telekinesis Enlarged Iron rod with silver fi ligree 1,250 gp Teleport Quickened Amber and emerald pendant 5,400 gp Teleport object Quickened Amber and emerald bracelet 7,000 gp Greater teleport Quickened Amber and emerald necklace 7,000 gp Teleportation circle Extended Amber dust 2,850 gp Temporal stasis Heightened +2 Powdered diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire 8,500 gp Tenser’s fl oating disk Extended Flask of mercury 250 gp Tenser’s transformation Extended Potions of bear’s endurance, bull’s strength, cat’s grace, 1,650 gp and heroism Time stop Empowered Specially prepared titan’s knucklebone 3,900 gp Tongues Extended Brass model of ziggurat 750 gp Touch of fatigue Heightened +2 Wolverine perspiration 275 gp Touch of idiocy Silent Ornate bronze gauntlet 450 gp Transmute metal to wood Widened Finely carved darkwood-and-pearl holy symbol 4,950 gp Transmute mud to rock Heightened +1 Alchemically treated clay 1,050 gp Transmute rock to mud Heightened +1 Alchemically treated clay 1,050 gp Transport via plants Silent Rare herbs 1,250 gp Trap the soul — — — Tree shape Extended Shawl woven from druid-tended leaves 450 gp Tree stride Silent Rare herbs 1,050 gp True resurrection — — — True seeing Extended Eye ointment 1,500 gp True strike Quickened Bow with +1 enhancement bonus 2,330 gp Undeath to death Widened Crushed diamond 4,850 gp Undetectable alignment Extended Embroidered velvet shroud 450 gp Unhallow Widened Herbs, oils, and incense 4,750 gp plus extra for spell Unholy aura Extended Shield with +1 enhancement bonus 1,153 gp Unholy blight Empowered Dust from Hades 1,900 gp Unseen servant Extended Fancy valet’s uniform 250 gp Vampiric touch Maximized Specially prepared vampire’s fang 2,550 gp Veil Heightened +2 Veil spun from electrum thread 2,700 gp Ventriloquism Enlarged Calligraphy on fi ne parchment, rolled into cone 250 gp Virtue Extended Brass medallion 25 hp Vision — — — Wail of the banshee Enlarged and widened Trapped banshee essence 8,600 gp Wall of fi re Extended Ground phosphorus and magnesium 950 gp Wall of force Extended Any clear gem 1,050 gp Wall of ice Extended Rune-engraved quartz 850 gp Wall of iron Enlarged Alchemically purifi ed iron and gold dust 1,300 gp Wall of stone Enlarged Rune-engraved granite 1,050 gp Wall of thorns Extended Thorns from rare blood-roses 1,050 gp Warp wood Enlarged Switch carved from druid-tended black oak 450 gp Water breathing Extended Ornately carved reed 650 gp Water walk Extended Coral armbands 650 gp Waves of exhaustion Widened Occluded diamond 4,950 gp Waves of fatigue Widened Occluded diamond 2,550 gp Web Heightened +2 Ritually prepared drider silk 1,100 gp Weird Heightened +1 Nightmarish etchings 1,850 gp Whirlwind Extended Bottled gale-force wind from Elemental Plane of Air 1,650 gp Whispering wind Extended Bottled last breath of a druid 450 gp Wind walk Extended Cloud vapor from Arcadia 1,350 gp Wind wall Extended Specially prepared lillend feather 650 gp Wish — — — Wood shape — — — Word of chaos Heightened +2 Specially prepared stinger of a formian myrmarch 3,100 gp Word of recall Quickened Ornate emerald holy symbol 7,000 gp Zone of silence Widened Miniature platinum lute with strings cut 3,150 gp Zone of truth Heightened +2 Silver and gold gavel 1,100 gp Category:Magic